judaismwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:Sroolik
This edit is under "My Talk", but I have no clue what that means. For that matter, I have really little clue as to how this forum works besides the editing that can be done to the database. I wish there was some info to explain how this wikia works. Help anyone? Welcome Hello, Sroolik! Welcome to the Judaism Wiki and thank you for your recent contributions. This wiki is about all aspects of Judaism and Jewish culture. We ask that all articles be written from a Jewish point of view (that's mainly because we've had some users in the past who've tried to write from a Christian perspective) but hopefully non-Jews will come here for information too, so articles should be easy for the general reader to understand. Please do not copy word-for-word from any copyrighted sources. Please do not copy from any uncopyrighted sources, like Wikipedia, either. Write in your own words. If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to leave me a message. Vey best wishes,--Simon Peter Hughes 04:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) My response: I only see an edit option here, and not a reply otpion. How do I reply to this message where the sender can see it? Secondly, what does it mean from a Jewish point of view? I'm Jewish, but what does that have to do with it? This is not a philpshopy page, but a page of facts. Thirdly, I don't understand the meaning of your last statement means to not copy from "uncopyrighted sources like Wikipedia". Wikipedia IS copyrighted..not? Anyway, I appreciate the info, even though its a bit confusing. I'll try to mind my p's and q's here as I see its closely monitored and for some reason policed to the point that one has to worry about what they say or do here. Having said all that, I need you to know that long long before this page existed, in the late 1990's, I had a similar page which featured names, short bios and pictures of famous Jews. I have always felt that such information needs to be available to show non Jews that we are not as bad as many of them, including Christians think we are, and to help promote pride in Jews who often seem to need to defend themselves against anti semitisim. I don't post from a Christian view or a Jewish view, but I post to help people know facts, but my reason for doing so is stated above. Maybe this reply, if it ever is seen, will explain my reasons and motives for posting and there is no malice in my posts, and I will do my best to always post in my own words. :First of all, if you click on my name, it will take you to my userpage. You can then click on my talk page and leave a message there. :I think I should point out that Famous Jews is not the only article on this wiki. There are 272 others and you are welcome to edit any and all of them and to create new ones. Also, every atticle has its own talk page where you can post any concerns you have about the article or any suggestions for improving it. My previous message to you was in reference to the whole wiki, not just the one page that you have edited so far. :This wiki is closely monitored, yes, as an admin it's my task to do that. I always check any changes to pages for spam or vandalism or good faith edits that just need some polishing. Let me assure you that there's been no malice on my part either when I've undone your changes. :Yes, tecnically Wikipedia is copyrighted but it's legal to copy a page from it and post it somewhere else, as long as you acknowledge where you copied it from and provide a link back to the original. So, although it's legal to copy content from Wikipedia (and lots of other websites with a similar copyright policy) onto here, please don't do it anyway. :I don't think you need to worry too much about what a Jewish point of view means. A couple of months ago there was a user here who made about a dozen edits and every one of them contained the word "Jesus". That's the kind of thing we don't want. Sometimes people come here trying to convert us. :I hope that you will choose to stay here and contribute more. I will be happy to help you in any way that I can. --Simon Peter Hughes 14:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) A little further assistance Don't worry. I know that you're not a spammer or a vandal or any kind of undesirable. You have proven yourself to be a good faith editor. I take it your website no longer exists. That's a pity. If it did, you could provide a link to it at the end of the Famous Jews page. Yes, the information for each person on the Famous Jews list is intentionally brief. Remember that it is just intended to be one page amongst many, not a website on its own. We have a page about Jewish Nobel prize winners. If you want to create more pages that classify famous Jewish people according to their achievements, you can do that. That would allow you to add a bit more biographical information for each person. Please continue expanding the list of Famous Jews. Of course the list is incomplete and I appreciate your expansion of it, You've added some very intersting people already. I don't think it's a good idea to write why somebody converted to Judaism, mainly because the real reason is often known only to the person himself or herself, but it would be a good idea to add which year each person converted. Also, please include the nationality of each person in your description. Not all Jews are American (I'm British!)Simon Peter Hughes 06:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :To be clear. You can't create an article on any topic you choose but you can create one on any topic related to Judaism or Jewish culture. Some pages I've created are Lilith, bagel, golem, The Joys of Yiddish, There's No Such Thing as a Chanukah Bush, Sandy Goldstein, Fiddler on the Roof, Yentl, "Ocho kandelikas" and "My Yiddishe Momme". Check to see if the page you want to create already exists first. You might like to create a page on reasons why people convert to Judaism. :By the way, now that you're registerd here you're also registered on all of the other thousands of wikis on Wikia. So, if there's anything you want to write about (dogs, cats, horses, hockey, tennis, basketball, trains, boats, planes, The Benny Hill Show, Magnum P.I.) you'll find somewhere on Wikia where you can do that. :You make a fair point about people who've publicly stated why they converted to Judaism but I still don't think it belongs on the Famous Jews page. The whole point of the page is that it's inclusive. Anyody who's ever said, "I'm Jewish" can be included. Questioning their sincerity is potentially very divisive. That would be better done on the Wikipedia pages about those people, if it's not there already and if you can provide a reliable source. :Oh, and the page I mentioned before can be found at Jewish Nobel Prize winners. there's also a link to it at the bottom of the Famous Jews page.--Simon Peter Hughes 11:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) This might be useful to you I recommend that you look at Help Wiki for advice on how to edit Wikia wikis. It is a common point of wiki etiquette to sign your name on all talk pages. This shows who said what and when. It is very useful in long discussion with lots of participants and in looking back at discussions that happened in the past. It also allows other users to click on your name, so that they can send you a message like this one. It's abcolutelt nothing to be afraid of. It just creates a name like this:Simon Peter Hughes 12:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Resignation Request The help pages say that I need to request to be removed from my account. 'Please remove me from this forum, there are too many rules here and I want my name removed from your files. ' Thank you! I'm sorry you feel that way I'm very sorry you feel that way. I can't delete you account because I don't work for Wikia. You will have to contact Wikia staff . But I'll say to you what Wikia staff will say to you anyway. Your one username and one password gives you access to thousands of different Wikia wikis in dozens of different languages. You might not have had a very good experience on one but you will almost certainly find another one where you will feel more at home. A simpler option is just to stop editing here if that's what you want to do. Make sure you've set your preferences so that you won't receive e-mails when pages you've edited on this wiki are changed. Move your cursor to your name at the top of the page, click on "My preferences", click on "E-mail" then scroll down the page and click on the box for "Disable all emails". Then you can forget about this wiki if you want to. In a few months or a few years time, you might stumble across another wiki hosted by Wikia that you'll want to contribute to and you'll be able to using your existing account.--Simon Peter Hughes 06:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC)